


An Artist's Muse

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Marinette models for Nathaniel and the two get to know each other a bit better.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	An Artist's Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kind of like these two together, so I figured I'd write something about them. Only thing is I tend to struggle on Nathaniel due to his limited screen time since I'm not used to writing for bit characters.
> 
> Takes place after "The Evillustrator" but before "Reverser."

Nathaniel Kurtzberg was your average artist. He'd draw things quietly and sometimes he'd ask for people in class to model for him. But there was one girl in particular he was crushing on, that girl was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He had been infatuated with her ever since he could remember. There was just something about her, she was smart, pretty, fun, talented. But surely she's way out of his league. He just could never work up the confidence. But to his surprise, something happened, something he didn't foresee.

Marinette came up to Nathaniel completely by surprise. "Hey Nathaniel, how's it going?"

Nathaniel was surprised, he had never seen Marinette approach him so casually. "Oh hey Mari." Mari being the name he came up with in his fantasies.

"Mari?" She asked.

He then corrected himself. "Uhh...nette. Marinette. Hey Marinette."

Marinette giggled. "I think that's a cute name for me honestly."

Nathaniel blushed. "Y-you think so?" He asked.

Marinette nodded. "So I was wondering if you could come over tonight, I got a few outfit designs I made for myself and I was wondering if you wanted to draw me in them."

"Oh uh sure?" Nathaniel said with uncertainty.

"That's a very suspicious sure." Marinette joked.

"I'm sorry." Nathaniel said.

"If you don't want to that's okay Nathaniel, I just figured since you're good at drawing you'd want to." Marinette said.

"Actually I'd like to." He said nervously.

"Great see you there dude." She replied.

Nathaniel was ecstatic, but also a bit nervous. He had never talked to Marinette this much, much less been to her house. Marinette began walking home with Alya. "Gurl you invited him to your house?" She asked.

"Yeah, figured we could sketch and design together." Marinette replied.

"Well call me if you need anything." Alya said.

She left as Marinette went home, Nathaniel was already there waiting. "Hey Marinette care to get started?"

"Sure." She replied.

The duo went upstairs and sat themselves on the bed. "Okay we'll start with this one." Marinette went into the other room to change into a dress, it was a long black dress with cute folds and she even bought black shoes to match it. When she same out of the room Nathaniel looked in awe. "It's beautiful Marinette." He said.

"Really? Not sure black is my color, but I'll take it." She replied. 

Nathaniel began sketching, while doing so he asked "So why do you want me to sketch these?" He asked.

"Figured you'd like sketching them." She replied. "You enjoying it?"

"Yeah, I was just a bit surprised." He responded.

As they kept going they felt more comfortable. First Marinette tried on a dark green cardigan in lieu of her normal jacket, then some blue pants, then some pink shorts, then a black zip up hoodie. Outfit after outfit went by as Nathaniel got to sketch her in each one. Each drawing seemingly better than the last. After two hours of trying things on the duo called it a night.

"That was fun." Marinette said.

Nathaniel nodded. "Maybe we could do this again?" He asked.

"Sure" Marinette replied. Nothing like giving an artist his muse. She winked at him after saying this. Nathaniel blushed, could that have meant she knew? Did she set this up to spend time with him? Only one way to find out.

"Marinette." He asked.

"What?" She replied.

"I was wondering..." He began before stopping.

"I already know Nathaniel, I knew ever since Chloe blurted it out." She replied.

"Is this why you wanted to do this?" He asked. "To make me feel more confident?"

"Look Nathaniel, you're a nice guy and I have fun doing this, but I don't know if I'm ready for us yet." She replied.

Nathaniel looked away disappointed, he was relieved to know she didn't hold it against him, but had really wanted her to like him back. "But hey..." She said. "I didn't say we couldn't at least be friends."

Nathaniel smiled, he may not have won the heart of his crush, but he felt more confident around her. Perhaps this was her intention after all. He headed home feeling more confident than ever. "It turned out to be a good experience after all." He said as he headed home.


End file.
